


CONVOLVULUS (minor/blue)

by orphan_account



Series: blossoms of a rebellion, marked by a false god's grave [1]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Gen, Vigilantism, idk - Freeform, phantom thieves but theyre also vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: its late but he shouldnt be one to care





	CONVOLVULUS (minor/blue)

Joker moved comfortably within the darkness of the night, Arséne rumbling comforting words within him as he twisted gracefully. Sleek, almost like a too-elegant black cat. The mask on his face was starting to hurt, but they weren’t fully done with this heist yet. This time, it was a poor half-Japanese woman who had a painting stolen from her grandfather, made back in the twenties. Or something like that. Exhaustion was starting to pull at his bones, but they still weren’t done. The Phantom Thieves needed to finish this first. It was of upmost importance that they did so immediately; because they were going to go into Sae’s palace tomorrow and this needed to be done first. They may be thieves, outcasts, but they weren’t liars, and they had already sent a letter to the woman. Designed almost like a calling card, but not exactly the same. Mishima helped come up with it and Yusuke improved it.

* * *

A day or so after they had completed Sae’s palace, he had awoken up to a text from Jun. It wasn’t that much of a surprise, honestly, since Jun – and occasionally Tatsuya – had texted often and were talking about coming down to visit. Especially since Uncle Eikichi’s band – Akira couldn’t fully remember the name of it within the haze of sleepiness – had migrated from Inaba.

 

> **Jun:** _Are you, by any chance, on break at the moment? Tatsuya and I would like to visit, perhaps meet your friends. If that’s okay with you of course. We’ll be able to get a hotel._

Akira smiled comfortably, and texted back a quick “ _yes, and it’s fine_ ” before rolling over and going back to sleep for a few fleeting moments before Morgana had deemed it an appropriate time to wake up. Not like he would be able to fall asleep again anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i was originally going to actually do something with this lol.  
> comments and kudos and criticism is appreicated


End file.
